Happy Fucking Birthday
by Miasen
Summary: Sasuke was looking forward to collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep, but when he comes home from work he finds that someone has other plans for him. It's his birthday after all. SasuNaru. PWP. Lotsa porn, none plot whatsoever.


**Warnings:** Yaoi, PWP. So much PWP. Like, there's not really anything ever reminiscent of a plot here. Just lots and lots of hot man-sex. BDSM elements if that needs a warning?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters; this is solely written for the entertainment.

 **A/N:** Was intended for Sasuke's birthday, but got a little late because it kinda of ran away from me (where the hell did all this smut come from? O.o). Beta'ed by the very lovely My Thought Bubbles (but I claim responsibility for any and all mistakes.)

 **Happy Fucking Birthday**

"Fina-fucking-lly!"

Sasuke froze with a hand on the door jamb. He had been prepared to crawl into bed after a gruelling day at work, to sink into the blissfulness of sleep as he forgot about shitty colleagues and shitty clients and shittiness and just hope that somehow the next day would miraculously be better.

He had not been prepared for the blond currently sprawled out on his bed.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting? Two fucking hours! Why the hell did you choose today to work overtime, bastard!" Naruto whined from the bed. Sasuke ignored his blabbering mouth in favour of letting his eyes trail over what he was seeing. The horrid orange shirts and tattered jeans he usually wore were gone, and what was left was a whole lot of gorgeously tan skin. In fact, the only thing resembling clothing was what Sasuke recognised as one of his scarves, the dark blue one. It was neatly wrapped around Naruto's hips, forming a crooked bow right over his groin, covering all of the naughty bits.

Sasuke felt like he should say something, but he was still too surprised. It had been a very long day at work; he was allowed to be a bit slow on the uptake right now.

"Why are you in my bed?" he finally asked. Naruto looked miffed that Sasuke wasn't jumping him immediately, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout that Sasuke suddenly had an overwhelming need to suck the soft flesh of into his mouth and bite down on. "Actually, let me rephrase that. Why are you chained to my bed?"

He was embarrassed to say that it actually had taken him this long to realise that Naruto wasn't just lounging on his bed, he had leather cuffs wrapped around wrists and ankles, cuffs that were then fastened to the legs of his bed by short lengths of chain leaving him spread-eagle. It made a rather… intriguing picture if Sasuke was to be completely honest with himself.

"Seriously? Do you not know what day it is?" Naruto answered, seemingly genuinely surprised.

Sasuke frowned. It was Thursday, he knew that because Thursdays meant meetings, and he'd certainly been stuck in those all day. To be honest he never paid much attention to which date it was, it was what his assistant was for after all. Sasuke had more than enough to do with running the actual business.

"I can't believe you actually forgot your own birthday," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Birthday? Was it really the 23rd already? He never had paid much attention to his birthdays; never saw a reason to celebrate being one year closer to the grave.

"And as your very lovely but very broke boyfriend I present you with your gift," Naruto said as he thrust his hips slightly in the air. "Me!"

"You are the gift?" Sasuke asked, sounding about as disinterested as he could. Not because he didn't appreciate the present, but because he knew it would rile Naruto right up.

As if on cue Naruto sputtered and started tugging on his chains as if he wanted to deck Sasuke. "Bastard! Don't say it like you don't want all of this!"

Sasuke allowed his lips to quirk into a smirk. "Tell me exactly what this gift of yours entails then, _Naruto_." He lowered his voice in a way he knew would get to Naruto, and the way the blond moron he called a boyfriend shut up instantly told him that tonight was no different.

"You can do whatever you want with me," Naruto said, grin spreading on his face. "I'm all yours for the night."

"And if I want to stuff a sock in your face to shut you up and then watch TV?"

"Then you are missing out on some grade A ass right here," Naruto retorted as he did another hip thrust. It made the bow covering his cock bounce, showing off neatly shaven balls. Someone had obviously prepared thoroughly.

Giving up all pretence that he hadn't totally forgotten all about any plans to sleep Sasuke walked over to the bed, getting to his knees right next to Naruto.

"Anything I want, Naruto, you sure about that?"

"Well, if I start crying out for my momma you've probably gone too far and should stop, but yeah, I'm all yours tonight, baby."

Sasuke let a finger trail across Naruto's collarbone and down one well-defined peck until he got to one of his dusky nipples. He flicked the metal bar that pierced it and heard the first small moan from Naruto's mouth. Oh, he was going to have fun tonight.

The finger moved on, trailing across Naruto's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten as he passed over them. When he encountered the soft cotton of his scarf he traced along the edge, across sharp hipbones. This was one of the few times Naruto ever shut up, when Sasuke was teasing him with light touches like this. He seemed to lose himself in the touch, eyelids shut over blue eyes as his breathing grew heavier.

Moving back towards the bow decorating his groin Sasuke grabbed the two ends and tugged, slowly, until the bow unravelled and fell to the sides of Naruto's hips, leaving his erection very much exposed.

In addition to shaving his balls Naruto had obviously played with his trimmers as well, because the golden pubes were trimmed short and neat above his cock. Sasuke skimmed his fingers through them, making sure he didn't touch his dick at all, smirking when Naruto's hips twitched, eager for another type of touch. Sasuke moved his hand well around the hard cock to trail down strong thighs.

"Mmm, I love you like this by the way, tied up and powerless. I can do whatever I want to you and you wouldn't be able to stop me." Sasuke trailed a hand across the leather cuff wrapped around one of Naruto's ankles. "Although I'm still not sure how you managed to tie off both your arms and your legs by yourself. You didn't have any help did you?" he asked, suddenly envisioning Naruto talking that fucking mutt he called a best friend into coming over to tying him to Sasuke's bed.

"I'm a fucking ninja that's how," Naruto said, eyes sparkling with mischief. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at him, figuring it best not to question further.

"So, what were you envisioning me doing with you as you tied your pretty little ass to my bed? You wanted me to suck off that hard cock of yours? Wanted me to ride you? Or maybe you want me to spread your thighs apart and fuck you hard?" Sasuke heard Naruto's breath hitch as he presumably envisioned each of those scenarios.

"Or maybe I'll just jerk off in front of you. I'm not sure you've earned the privilege of getting my cock," Sasuke said as he dropped his hand to cup the erection that was tenting his pants. "Maybe I'll make you watch as I make myself cum. Was that what you thought about as you tied yourself up?" His hand moved slowly, palming himself as Naruto's Adam's apple bobbed.

Naruto actually whined. "No, I want you, Sasuke. I want to please you, want to touch and taste you, want your cum."

"We'll see. It's my birthday after all isn't it?"

Sasuke turned and got off the bed. He could feel the heat of Naruto's gaze on him as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off to land on the floor, not caring the slightest if it made a mess.

He took his time with the belt buckle, slowly sliding the leather through the metal hoop, knowing that Naruto's eyes would be following his every move as he moved to the fly of his pants, popping the button and slowly dragging down the zipper. The weight of the belt dragged the pants to the floor, leaving him only in a pair of blue boxer briefs. He cupped the erection that was more obvious than ever and felt the sticky spot where precum had seeped into the fabric. He was so turned on his cock was rock hard already, and he'd barely touched Naruto. He would have a hard time keeping himself in control long enough to do half the ideas that were flashing through his mind right now.

Sasuke kicked off the rest of his clothes and kneeled back on the bed, body twisted towards Naruto's face. He could see Naruto's hands clench and unclench as if he was trying to touch. The cuffs were stopping any of that, so Naruto was completely at his mercy tonight.

"Was this what you were thinking of when you tied yourself up earlier? My cock hard and wet for you?" Sasuke had a hand wrapped around his length and was slowly moving his fist around it. Naruto's eyes were locked on him, lust flaring in the deep blue as he licked his lips.

"Are you imagining how it would feel in your mouth?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto just nodded as he pulled his bottom lip between his lips and bit down.

Sasuke ran his thumb across the head, catching the precum beading there. As he leaned closer to Naruto blue eyes finally looked up from his crotch. Sasuke placed his thumb on Naruto's bottom lip, leaving a shiny trace of precum smeared across it. Naruto's tongue darted out to lick it up, and when it was cleaned off he closed his lips around Sasuke's finger, pulling it into his warm mouth to suck off anything that lingered on it. The wet suction gave Sasuke ideas, and he curled his thumb around Naruto's bottom teeth, gently coaxing his mouth open. Naruto's tongue was still licking at his finger, the rough drag of it reminded Sasuke very much of how Naruto's mouth felt around his cock, taking all of him in like his mouth and throat were made to suck Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke pulled his hand away and instead swung his leg across Naruto's body, straddling his upper chest. He got one of the pillows and coaxed Naruto to lift his head so he could stuff it underneath him to get his head up off the mattress.

"I want you to fuck my mouth," Naruto husked.

Sasuke wrapped a hand around himself again, slowly jerking himself off right in front of Naruto's face. "Yeah? You want my cock down your throat?"

"God yes," Naruto moaned, his neck straining up towards the cock in question.

Sasuke loved seeing Naruto like this, wanton and desperate for him. His cheeks flushed with colour, making the scars lining them stand out even more, and his pupils dilated, showing the lust coursing through him.

Sasuke braced himself with one hand on the headboard as he leaned closer, using the hand still around his shaft to get it where he wanted. Naruto's mouth opened, lips wrapping around the head of his cock, tongue pressing against the slit to taste the precum smeared around it.

Sasuke pressed forward slowly, getting Naruto used to him. Naruto's eyes slid shut as the length pressed further into his mouth. His tongue was dragging along the underside of his cock, teasing the hard flesh.

As his fist met Naruto's lips he unfurled his fingers from around his length, his hand joining its twin on the headboard. This position wasn't the most comfortable for either of them, but as he saw his cock vanish past Naruto's lips he didn't even care. It looked too good, felt too good. Naruto's mouth was warm and wet around him, tongue pressed up against the vein running along the underside.

"You ready for more?" he asked, and Naruto's eyelids cracked open as he nodded as much as he could with a cock shoved into his mouth.

Sasuke eased forward slowly to ensure Naruto could adjust and prepare for the cock moving down his throat. He'd never had a very sensitive gag reflex, but Sasuke wasn't taking any chances; he didn't want Naruto hurt.

The tightness around his cock as he pushed into Naruto's throat had him moaning, and he couldn't muster up a care in the world that he sounded like a wanton slut.

They fell into a natural rhythm, Sasuke pushing in until his cock was buried deep within his lover before pulling out, allowing Naruto to breath as his tongue teased the length of Sasuke's cock still in his mouth. Soon enough Sasuke was thrusting deep and hard, using Naruto like a simple means to get off. He knew Naruto loved it when he did this, when he just let himself go and did whatever felt best. Nothing seemed to turn Naruto on as much as giving pleasure to others. Sasuke was sure Naruto's dick would be an angry red by now, hard and dripping and beautiful.

"You take my cock so beautifully," Sasuke muttered as he stared down through his lashes. Naruto's eyes opened and locked with his as he swallowed around Sasuke, his throat constricting around the head of his cock, and Sasuke was suddenly right on the edge, an impending orgasm swirling in his gut.

"Shit," he hissed as he pulled back, his cock popping from Naruto's mouth to smack against his abdomen before he wrapped his fingers around the base of it, gripping hard to help stave off his orgasm, definitely not ready for this to be over yet.

Naruto grinned up at him, knowing exactly how close to cumming Sasuke had just been and looking very pleased with himself. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Did I tell you that you could swallow my cum?" he asked in a low voice.

Naruto was still grinning. "No?"

"Then you should count yourself lucky I have this much control or I would have left you tied to my bed all night, a vibrator in your ass and a cock ring around that pretty little dick of yours."

Naruto moaned then, his body twitching underneath Sasuke's ass.

"You like that idea do you? Would prefer a vibrator instead of my dick?"

"No, Sasukeee, please! I want you, only you! Fuck, I want you so bad."

"Yeah, tell me what you want, Naruto."

"I want your cock, Sasuke. I want you to fuck me, want you filling my ass."

Sasuke buried his fingers in Naruto's hair and leaned in, kissing him hard. He loved it when Naruto begged for him. Loved everything about this fucking idiot.

Naruto kissed back ferociously, and Sasuke heard the chains rattle as he pulled at them, probably wanting to wrap his arms around Sasuke to take control of the kiss. Naruto had never been one to be passive, which was probably why he had figured that tying himself to the bed was a good idea as it would force him to relinquish control for the night.

Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, deepening the kiss. Naruto eagerly met it with his own tongue as they tasted each other. When Sasuke finally pulled away a string of saliva connected their mouths and he was breathing harshly. He loved kissing Naruto, loved how he just poured everything into every kiss, every piece of his fiery personality coming to life.

Sasuke crawled back Naruto's body until he was sitting on his hips, Naruto's cock curved up against his ass. Sasuke wasn't opposed to riding Naruto once in a while, but tonight he had other plans. That didn't stop him from teasing Naruto by pressing against the hard length, feeling precum slick against his skin. Oh, Naruto was turned on alright.

Sasuke dragged his hands down Naruto's arms, fingers spread so he could touch as much of that warm golden skin as possible. Naruto twitched slightly as he moved across his armpits, probably feeling ticklish. Sasuke just moved on, sliding over his pecs to his pierced nipples. He loved the metal bars through the small buds, loved how Naruto responded when he played with them, how the metal tasted in his mouth when he dragged a tongue across them.

Naruto threw his head back in a moan as Sasuke tugged the twin barbells. "God yesss!"

Letting go of one of the two Sasuke kept tugging on one barbell as he reached behind himself, fingers brushing against Naruto's shaft, following it until he found the small piece of jewellery there, just under the head of his dick. He'd never understood just why Naruto had wanted a frenum piercing, but the look of bliss on his face as Sasuke pressed the pad of his thumb against it told him exactly why. And Sasuke had to agree that the small flashes of silver metal against Naruto's skin were gorgeous.

With a final press and tug he moved off Naruto again, settling down on the edge of the bed, eyes travelling across Naruto as he contemplated his choices. His dick was begging for him to just fuck Naruto until he came, but he didn't want to end the fun just yet.

Sasuke toyed with the cuff around Naruto's ankle, and saw how the D-ring that connected the cuff with the chain was fastened with a double-ended metal clasp. It probably made it easy to use the cuffs for all sorts of purposes.

Sasuke liked Naruto like this, spread eagle on his back, but he wanted better access to his ass, so a change of position it was. He quickly unclipped the chain binding his feet, and then his arms, leaving the cuffs in place. He rather liked the black leather against Naruto's skin.

"Get to your hands and knees," he ordered, and Naruto was quick to do as he was told, twisting his body around, making a show of it as he slowly pushed his ass into the air, his back arching beautifully, the strong muscles bunching up and stretching as he moved. The stylized fox he had tattooed between his shoulder blades twitched as if alive with the movement.

When Naruto peered over his shoulder and winked at him Sasuke knew it was time to wipe that cocky grin off of his face. He scooted forward until his knees rested between Naruto's legs. Naruto obviously thought he had Sasuke wrapped around his little finger and although he was pretty much correct in that assumption he didn't need to know that just now.

Sasuke let his fingers ghost up Naruto's legs from ankle to hips, a barely there touch that had Naruto squirm and push back, eager for more. Sasuke didn't indulge him immediately, keeping up the soft brushes up and down his thighs until Naruto was almost shaking with a need for _more_. Only then did he move further.

"God, I love your ass," Sasuke muttered as his fingers dug into the firm flesh of it, parting it enough that he could see the puckered hole he had every intention of ramming into later.

Naruto pushed back into him again. "Sasuke, please fuck me already!" he whined.

Sasuke answered with the palm of his hand. The slap as it landed against one fleshy buttock was loud in the otherwise quiet room, and the hint of red it left on his skin looked quite good against the golden tan.

Inspired Sasuke drew back his hand and left a matching mark on the other cheek. This time he paid more attention to Naruto and caught the silent moan.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he asked as he pressed the flat of his hand against Naruto's flesh again, showing where the next spank might land.

"Fuck yeah," Naruto moaned as he peeked back over his shoulder, grin on his face and flush on his cheeks. "I like anything as long as you are doing it."

Naruto kept eye contact as the next slap landed on his ass, his arms catching him as it pushed him forward. "Another one," he said immediately, challenge in his eye as he pushed back against Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke wasn't really surprised Naruto was into this, he seemed to have a thing with a hint of pain alongside his sex. Mostly that meant that he loved when Sasuke bit down on any stray bit of flesh that got too close to his teeth, or when Sasuke was a bit rough with the piercings through his nipples, but Sasuke thought this might be his new favourite thing. The sting against his palm as it connected with supple flesh, the way Naruto's skin reddened underneath his palm, the moan that ripped from Naruto's throat as his hand landed on him, over and over, was definitely doing things for him judging by the way his cock starting to get very insistent they get on with the show.

"Give me your hands," he said, almost surprised that his voice was still calm and collected when his mind was screaming at him to just fuck his boyfriend already. Naruto eagerly did as he was told, leaning his chest against the bed as he moved his hands to the small of his back. Sasuke used one of the clasps hanging off of the right cuff to fasten the two together through their matching D-rings, ensuring that Naruto would stay in this position.

He used his knees to nudge Naruto's legs further apart, noting just how thorough Naruto seemed to have been when he prepared for this. There weren't a hint of hair anywhere, just deliciously smooth skin.

Sasuke traced a finger up from Naruto's balls, across his perineum and over the puckered opening, feeling it twitch underneath when he added the first hint of pressure against it.

His cock was telling Sasuke to just slam into that tight opening and get the release it was aching for, but Sasuke had other plans. Shifting backwards he leaned in, hands resting in the small of Naruto's back, their fingers locking together. The first swipe of his tongue from balls to asshole sent a shiver down Naruto's back that he could feel underneath his hands.

The second had Naruto moaning, and the third had him twitching. Sasuke smirked as he flicked his tongue against Naruto's opening, leaving it wet with saliva. He pressed his tongue into the soft flesh of Naruto's perineum before moving back up, pressing the tip of his tongue against puckered flesh, feeling it open to him as Naruto exhaled shakily.

"More please," Naruto groaned. His hands were fisted in the small of his back, and his hips were pushing backwards, trying to get more of Sasuke inside him. Sasuke answered by moving back and locking his teeth around a pert ass cheek, biting down hard enough to leave a perfect imprint of his teeth. Naruto _keened_ , and by the way he jerked it seemed like he wasn't sure if he should push back for more or move away from the pain.

"More of what?" Sasuke said, his lips brushing against the bite marks before he soothed them with a swipe of his tongue.

"I want you to fuck me, need your cock. Please, Sasuke, please!"

Sasuke draped himself over Naruto's back, his cock nestled in Naruto's ass crack. Naruto's head was tilted to the side, his cheek smushed against the sheets. His eyes were glazed over with lust, and his cheeks flushed. Sasuke knew from experience that the blush would extend down Naruto's chest, painting it a gorgeous rosy colour.

"Yeah? How much do you need it, Naruto?" he goaded as he pushed forward, his dick sliding over Naruto's ass, pushing against the hole momentarily before dragging past it.

"More than anything, fuck, please, Sasuke," Naruto begged. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it. His eyes were mere slits peering at him through heavy eyelids, and his lips parted, soft pants passing them.

Sasuke's hands tightened around Naruto's hips, digging into the soft flesh to ground himself. Naruto looked so perfectly fuckable right then. Sasuke felt his own hips twitch, pushing his hard length up against Naruto. He couldn't wait any longer. Needed to fill Naruto up with his cock, needed that warm tightness around him, needed those muscles clamping down on him, needed to see the look of utter abandon on Naruto's face as he was finally allowed to cum.

"Fuck, lube," he muttered to himself even as his hips pushed up against Naruto again. He was almost tempted to just rut up against him until he came, because just the thought of moving away to dig out that small bottle from the nightstand was pure torture.

"Hah!" Naruto gasped as the head of Sasuke's cock caught momentarily on the rim of his asshole. "Under the—," more moans interrupted him as he pushed back against Sasuke, "—pillow!" he finally finished, eyes clenched shut now.

It took Sasuke's mind a moment to realise what Naruto was going on about, then he finally caught on. Draping himself fully over Naruto's back he stuffed a hand underneath the pillows, digging around until he finally closed his fingers around the small bottle, pulling it out triumphantly.

A part of him wanted to continue teasing Naruto, to finger fuck him until he was sobbing and begging for his cock, but that would have to wait for round two, because by now Sasuke was running out of patience. He uncharacteristically fumbled with the bottle, but finally got it open and poured a generous amount of the sticky substance on his fingers.

Naruto hissed from the cold sensation as Sasuke dragged his fingers across his opening, but that quickly morphed into a dragged out moan as Sasuke pushed a finger inside, not giving him time to prepare fully. He knew Naruto could take it; it wasn't like this was their first time together.

Knowing that any extensive prostate stimulation would have Naruto coming before Sasuke had the chance to get his cock in him Sasuke settled for simply stretching his muscles, quickly moving up to two and then three fingers, spreading lube inside, feeling the muscles loosen around his fingers.

Naruto was pushing back every time he thrust inside, and Sasuke knew he would be ready and eager for more. He rubbed his lubed up hand over his cock before wiping the appendage off on the bed sheets, wanting it mostly dry so he would get a better grip on Naruto's hips.

Realising he'd been a bit quick to do just that he wrapped a few fingers around the base of his cock to steady it as he angled his hips forward, getting them sticky all over again. It was worth is as he pressed the head against Naruto's opening, pushing forward enough that Naruto started opening around him.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to move forward slowly, pushing in inch after agonizing inch, holding Naruto's hips tight so he wouldn't just slam back himself. The entire time Naruto was moaning and Sasuke was pretty sure he'd be begging for Sasuke to just get to it already if he had been able to string together words at this point.

When he finally pushed in that last inch, feeling Naruto's ass against his hips Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Fuck, Naruto, you feel so good," he muttered absentmindedly as he just stood still, calming himself and just enjoying the sensation of Naruto's body all around his cock, warm and tight and soft.

His hair had fallen into his face as he bowed his head forward, taking calming breaths, and now it stuck to the thin layer of sweat that covered his forehead. He loosened a hand from Naruto's hip long enough to push it away, and Naruto used that small window to pull forward and then slam back on his cock, impaling himself on it all over again.

Sasuke's hand flew back to his hips again, gripping it tight in warning. "You little shit. Did I say that you could move?" There were no venom in his voice, and he wasn't sure he was really pulling off the whole impromptu Dom thing anymore. There was a crack to his voice that even he could hear as Naruto, unable to fuck himself on his cock, instead clenched down around the length in his ass.

"Sasuke, please, if you don't fuck me properly I'm going to fucking lose it," Naruto muttered, trying to move his hips again.

"Are you making demands now? I thought this was my birthday?" Sasuke stated with a smirk on his face as he pulled back fractionally and pushed back into the welcoming heat.

"Happy fucking birthday, bastard, now fuck me already!" Naruto whined loudly. Sasuke would have laughed if not for the fact that his whole body was thrumming in the need to do just that.

He let go of Naruto long enough to unclasp his wrist cuffs. "Brace yourself," he muttered, and Naruto moved to comply, shaky hands pushing him up on all four. He twisted around long enough to shoot Sasuke a sultry look and a cocky grin before Sasuke finally did what he had wanted to do ever since he first saw Naruto naked and bound on his bed. He pulled his cock back until only the tip rested in Naruto's body, before ramming back inside, tearing a ragged yell from Naruto's throat as the blond's hands fisted the sheets.

Sasuke lost himself to the moment. His hips were thrusting his hard length deep inside Naruto in long strokes, and Naruto was pushing back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Sasuke was pretty sure he would leave a nice little set of bruises along Naruto's hips, but judging by the sounds that was spilling from Naruto's mouth his boyfriend didn't mind that very much.

"Are you gonna come just from my dick up your ass, Naruto?" Sasuke said, his voice sounding surprisingly rough and breathless as Naruto keened particularly loud as Sasuke's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Aaaaah, I caaaan't," Naruto whined, his back bowing, ass showed back further against Sasuke's hips. "God, I'm so close, but I—ah!—can't."

Sasuke saw how tan arms were shaking, threatening to give out on Naruto altogether, and knew Naruto was pretty much at his limit by now. Sasuke peeled the fingers of his right hand away from Naruto's flesh and curled it around his body instead, pressing himself against a sweat slick back to come close enough that he could wrap his fingers around Naruto's cock. It was sticky with precum and his hand slid easily along the length as he fisted it.

He pumped a few times, and then pressed his thumb into the piercing. "Cum for me, Naruto," he said in a husky voice as he locked his teeth around a bit of flesh on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shuddered underneath him, and then came, warm cum shooting across Sasuke's hand and the bed. Sasuke pumped him through it until Naruto twitched away from the grip around his cock, too sensitive to be touched anymore. Sasuke let him go, wiped the cum off on the mattress and then gave in to the urge to just use Naruto's body as his very own fuck toy.

Naruto was too spent to hold his body up anymore, so his chest soon fell to the bed, but Sasuke held his ass in the air by the hips as he rammed into his pliable body over and over again. Naruto stopped clenching down around him as his orgasm faded and left him sated and boneless, leaving him a soft warmth that Sasuke buried himself in deeply until he felt his orgasm coil in his gut like a spring tightening and tightening.

At the last moment he pulled out of Naruto, and with two pulls of his hand he was cumming all over Naruto's back, painting the golden skin with streaks of his cum like some abstract painting.

As he wrung out the last drops he collapsed, barely managing to twist to the side so he landed next to Naruto rather than atop him. His chest was rising rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, and his heart was pounding so loud he thought it was trying to break free from his chest altogether. He laid a hand on his chest, just feeling the beat for a moment before he finally twisted his head to the side, meeting Naruto's gaze.

His lover looked thoroughly fucked out. His eyes were still hooded, and he had a lazy grin on his face. He had propped his head up on his arm and looked mighty pleased with himself. In an attempt to wipe that annoyingly adorable grin away Sasuke dragged a finger through the cooling streaks of cum decorating Naruto's back and shoved it past those infuriatingly tempting lips.

Naruto merely wrapped his lips around it and slowly sucked off every drop of cum, his blue eyes shimmering with mischief and promise.

"Hn," Sasuke said and turned to lie fully on his back again, attempting to look his usual stoic self, but at the same time knowing that his mouth was twitching into a very soft smile he had no control over.

Naruto shuffled closer, wrapping one arm around Sasuke's ribs, resting his head on one pack, snuggling close. Sasuke lifted a hand and rested it atop that mop of blond hair, absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft locks.

"I'm looking forward to my birthday," Naruto muttered against Sasuke's chest, planting a small kiss against his skin. Sasuke tilted his head towards the nightstand, peering at the alarm clock standing there.

"It's my birthday for another hour you know," he said, earning a pleased chuckle from Naruto.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really wish I was better at this drawing thing, because I had some mighty fine mental pictures in my mind as I was writing this. Hurr hurr. So, should I write more PWPs? More kinks? Less kinks? Feedback is always very much appreciated. :D


End file.
